


Tale of a Missing Spud

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Don't take potatoes that don't belong to you!
Kudos: 7





	Tale of a Missing Spud

**Author's Note:**

> My partner and I wrote the concept for this at like midnight one night and I swore I would write it up as a fic and it took way too long but I'm glad I did it!

It was a quiet day in Inkwell Isle, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed calm and peaceful. Mugman sat on a log tucked behind the Cup house, contentedly reading a book. All seemed right with the world until Cuphead came skidding around the curve of the house in a mad dash, clutching something tightly in his hands. 

“Mugman, Mugman!!” He shouted, kicking up dust as he approached his brother.

Mugman set his book to the side and hopped off the log, “What is it Cups?” 

“Take. A look, at THIS!” Cuphead shouted, finally revealing what he’d been hiding this whole time, a simple potato.

Mugman looked from the potato to Cuphead and then back down to the potato, “Where did you get this?” 

“That’s not important right now!” Cuphead shouted, “What is important is that it’s my new friend!” 

Mugman raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern. This wasn’t the first time Cuphead just brought stuff home and it certainly ended up with the two boys getting in a heap of trouble. “This isn’t gonna be like last time now, is it Cups?” 

“Of course not! How could ya say somthin’ like that?” 

“Wellllll, last time you brought somthin’ home, Sally wasn’t quite too pleased with us. Neither was Elder Kettle.” Mugman added, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“C’mon Mugs! What could possibly happen? It’s just a potato.” Cuphead asked, holding the potato up almost like a trophy. 

“Well okay. But why did you bring home a potato anyway? Where did you even get it?” 

“I said that’s not important! What is important is that he’s my new friend!” 

“Cuphead it’s a potato.” 

“Sal is a potato too!” 

“That’s different Cups. Sal is alive. This is just a potato.” 

“Who cares!” 

Just then the ground started to shake almost wildly and just beside the cup brothers, a large onion peaked his head above the ground, scattering dirt everywhere. Cuphead quickly hid the secret spud behind his back.

“Hey, Ollie!” Mugman waved happily, “What brings you here?” He asked, a hint of irony in his voice as he stole a quick glance at Cuphead.

“Oh-oh! Hey there fellas! I was just lookin’ for you. I’m uh, actually trying to figure out if either of you had seen a missin’ spud running around here somewhere?” Ollie asked, wringing his hands nervously. 

“Missing spud?” Mugman asked.

“Ye-yeah! Sal said he thinks one of the potatoes on his side of the garden went away this morning so he’s havin’ me and Chauncey ask around the Isles to see if anyone’s seen one by chance.” Ollie said, glancing around the wood behind the Cup house before looking back down to the brothers.

“Sorry, Ollie!” Cuphead butted in before Mugman had the chance to answer, “We haven’t seen any stray spuds around here! But tell Sal we’ll keep an eye out for it!” 

Mugman was absolutely flabbergasted at the buffoonery of what he was hearing. 

Ollie smiled, “Thank you, guys! I’ll tell him. Sorry about the new hole!” And with that, the large onion slipped back into the ground with nary a trace of him being there, besides the gaping hole in the ground that is. 

Mugman turned to face his brother, “I can’t believe you! Not only did you actually take one of Sal Spudder’s potatoes, you just lied to Ollie! Right to his face! If he finds out he’s gonna flood the first Isle all over again and you know it. Cups you gotta give it back.” He insisted.

But Cuphead wasn't there anymore. 

Mugman dashed into the woods surrounding their house, the only place his brother could have gone. "Cups come on! You need to give that back. I really don't want Sal and Chauncey to come looking for it and cause trouble!" He peeked around a large trunk to find his brother hunched over the spud in question. 

Cuphead hugged the potato tightly, “No! No way! This popato is my best friend!” 

Mugman was taken aback by this development in the scheme, “But-but! I thought I was your best friend! That’s not even how you say potato!!” Tears welled in his eyes as he started to cry. 

Cuphead gasped in shock, dropping the spud on the ground and hugging his brothers, “I’m sorry Mugs, I didn’t mean that. You’re my best friend, not some potato.” 

Mugman returned his hug in earnest, “You really mean it?” 

Cuphead nodded, “Of course I do.” After a pause, he added, “What do you say we head over to the fair on the next Isle and see if Beppi is willin’ ta give us a ride on the roller coaster?” 

Before they even had a chance to take a step, the earth below them rumbled, growled, and shook. The three over-sized roots known as the Root Pack loomed over the brothers with angry looks on their faces, save for Ollie who looked more worried than anything. Cuphead looked over to the potato he had carelessly tossed away to hug his brother before looking up at the Roots sheepishly.

“Uhhhh, I was gonna return it?” Cuphead started with a nervous chuckle. 

Luckily the two of them got off with a warning, Sal took back his missing potato and Ollie even offered to close up holes for them. 

“Well,” Mugman started, “Looks like we got off scot-free that time. Just don’t go taking any more stuff!” 

“Alright, alright! I won’t!” Cuphead replied while jogging ahead, “Race ya to the Ferris wheel!” He shouted, taking off in a mad dash around the house. 

“Hey, no fair! Cups wait up!” Mugman shouted, chasing after his brother. 

The next morning, Mugman awoke with a shout, having been startled awake by his brother causing a ruckus downstairs. Finally sitting up with a jump when Cuphead burst into their small bedroom. 

“Mugman check it out! I have a new jellybean friend!” Cuphead shouted with a huge grin on his face. 

With the Baroness screams approaching the small house in the woods, all Mugman could think about was the trouble they were both about to be in due to Cuphead’s shenanigans. Maybe next time they’ll stay out of trouble.


End file.
